A need exists for filler that can be easily incorporated into styrene-butadiene during an emulsion process.
A need exists for a silica filler that provides mixing and performance benefits as well as a resulting rubber formulation with reduced sulfur content.
A need exists for a rubber composition for use in tires formulated using an emulsion styrene butadiene rubber process with a silica masterbatch having multiple coupling agents simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.